In order to place the lighting means as close as possible to the contour of the light or light pane, it is known to attach the lighting means to partial plates that are situated in a stepped fashion in relation to one another and connected to one another by cable. This embodiment requires a large amount assembly effort and easily leads to assembly errors. The lighting means are also situated standing up from the plates, thus requiring a lot of installation space.
The object of the invention is to embody a light and a carrier of this kind in such a way that it is easy and inexpensive to manufacture and can be mounted in small installation spaces.
This object is attained by a light of the species-defining type and by a carrier of the species-defining type.